Miru Tokei
Miru Tokei (時計・見る, Tokei Miru) is a student at , holding the position of , hailing from Japan. Born within the Tokei Family, she was taught in the art of the cards with her brother, Ryoko Tokei, by their parents. Eventually, she and her brother entered in doubles tournaments with their and decks, respectively. Due to their near undefeated status, they were given the moniker, the Heroic Tokei Twins. After Ryoko's departure for Duel Academy, Miru pondered on what she would do after her brother left Japan. Deciding that she didn't want to leave her brother alone, as well as looking for new opponents and experiences, she set off for Duel Academy. Miru and Ryoko serve as protagonists for their creator, using the characters in a way that would benefit themselves as well as others. Appearance Personality History *Entrance Exam - Miru Tokei *Blockbuster Special: Afternoon Duel *Clash of Countrymen Money History Duel History Decks Keepers of Time Currently not in her possession. 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 36 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 | spells = * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 | traps = * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 }} Artifacts of the Past Artifacts of the Past is a deck used by Miru quite often. It follows the archetype, allowing for quick summons by using , other level 5 Monsters, and to summon the two main focus points of the deck: and . While Moon Dragon Quilla and Sun Dragon can act as an infinite chain of sorts, the deck also contains powerful monsters such as and , but require more effort to summon them. This deck hosts Miru's two , Supay and Fire Ant Ascator. 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 9 * 10 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 51 * 55 * 56 * 57 * 58 * 59 * 60 | tuner monsters = * 6 * 7 * 8 * 25 * 36 * 52 * 53 * 54 | synchro monsters = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | fusion monsters = * | spells = * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 41 * 42 * 43 * 44 | traps = * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 45 * 46 * 47 * 48 * 49 * 50 }} Trivia *Miru uses the design of Alice Nakiri from the series Shokugeki no Soma. Category:Female Category:Duelist Category:Obelisk Blue Category:Characters